Wavering Hearts
by Shai-Lang
Summary: All four are trapped within the story. All four's destinies will intertwine with each other. Series of one-shots and drabbles concerning the relationships of the series. FakirxDuckxMythoxRue. Each drabble will focus on a different combination.


_A/N:Alright so this fic is basically going to be just a series of drabbles and oneshots concerning the relationships between Fakir, Duck, Mytho, and Rue. I really wished I could've wrote this sooner Princess Tutu is my 5th favorite anime of all time, and a series this beautiful really does deserve some sort of tribute. I love this series with all my heart, as I feel it is Junichi Sato's best work. I hope to also make a few fics for his other works too, such as Pretear, and Kaliedo Star as they are both amazing as well. (Yes as you can tell Junichi Sato is my favorite anime director, for a man he sure makes the best shoujo). He's like the next Miyazaki to me. Ahem, but anyways so yeah I won't ramble on anymore here's the fic._

_Disclaimer:Princess Tutu does not belong to me, but to the amazing Junichi Sato and Ikuko Itoh._

_This first drabble/oneshot is FakirxDuck, One-sided DuckxMytho, and some refrences to MythoxRue, Enjoy!!!!_

_--_

FakirxAhiru

Love Never Realized

--

Say Fakir?? Came the voice of Duck, as she glanced up from the book she was reading, in the Academy's library.

What is it?? Fakir grumbled, seemingly annoyed as he was reading through more books to see if their endings were torn out, hopefully he would find a clue somehow on how to get the story to stop progressing.

Have you ever read _Swan Lake_?? Duck asked timidly.

What foolishness is this now?? Fakir sighed.

"O-Oh, n-nothing, I was just wondering if you've ever read it. Because believe it or not this is the first time I've read it. I mean sure, I've heard of it, after all I am a student here, but I've never actually read it until now. I mean I am just a duck after all and, and…..

Your point is??

"W-Well, I was just wondering, if you knew the story is all.

"Of course I do, It's one of the most famous ballets of all time. Why what about it??

W-Well, it's just that while reading the book right now, it got me thinking…. Who does the Prince choose in the end, Odile, or Odette?? I mean, does Odette ever get to be with her prince, even though she's under a spell and can't confess her love?? Or does Odile manage to win the Prince and his love in the end. Is Odette's love a doomed tragedy??''

"I'm assuming the ending has been torn out of that book as well…."

"Y-Yeah, but I'm still really curious about what happens in the end, I really love the story so far.''

"From what I remember, the Prince chooses Odile in the end but then realizes his grave mistake, of course by then it's too late and the White Princess Odette has already died. So the Prince follows after her, and at the end it is said they are finally able to be together when they are reunited in heaven.''

"S-so basically the only way for Odette to be with her Prince is if they both died… That's depressing….'' Duck sighed sadly, as she stared at the book, her eyes clouded with darkness and gloom, quite different from her usual cheerful self.

_"She must be thinking about her own situation with __Mytho__ again.... Idiot.''_

"So even in a famous classic like _Swan Lake_, the Black Princess yet again manages to win the handsome prince's heart. And the White Princess can only live out her life with her beloved in a fantasy world that is too good to be true, that is not real life but heaven, for that is the only place a dream that beautiful can even be realized.''

Fakir was about to chastise Duck again for wasting her time on trifle matters, when suddenly he noticed that look in her eyes. That beautiful, sad, lonely look. Sitting there so solemnly, and somberly she looked less like the clumsy Duck she usually was and more like a graceful swan, a heartbroken swan that is. Who's love just like Odette's would never be fully granted. And in that moment, in a moment of weakness, Fakir decided to let down his defenses and embrace the wounded Duck

"F-Fakir??" Duck stammered out as her face turned all red.

"Ssh, it's alright, you can cry for now. Just let it all out. You don't need to be strong all the time. We're the only ones in here right now, so it's alright just cry, I'm here.''

"F-Fakir….."

And as Fakir held Duck close, and felt the warm tears seep onto his shoulders, he was reminded of the time of when he held her close like this before, and cried in front of her. She was the first person who had ever seen his tears, the tears he'd been keeping in ever since the attack he had caused. Now it was his turn to comfort her in her moment of weakness.

And as he breathed in her fragrant scent while she sobbed earnestly, a small thought entered his heart. It was just a tiny thought, and it was only for a moment, after all he would probably forget all about it later and deny he ever thought such a thing but still in that moment…. A glimmer of a wish entered the former knight's heart.

_"I may have failed as Mytho's knight, but someday I hope to be her knight."_

_--_

_A/N: Awwwwwww!!!!! Didn't that just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?? :D Hopefully it wasn't too fluffy, but hey what can I say I'm a sucker for fluff. Not to mention this has been in my mind for a while. (Yes this drabble/oneshot was inspired by something that is happening to me in real life, so please excuse me if it seems to moody, I was really depressed while writing this). Anyways, tell me your thoughts, was it good, okay, terrible, crap?? Whatever works just tell me since I really want to grow and improve as a writer. Well anyways's till the next oneshot/drabble._

_FireMiko~_


End file.
